


Cupcake

by LockWhoSuper



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockWhoSuper/pseuds/LockWhoSuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'm your new employee and you're my boss and I just witnessed you shove an entire cup cake into your mouth.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt: 'I'm your new employee and you're my boss and I just witnessed you shove an entire cup cake into your mouth.'
> 
> Authors note- It's not really important, just background stuff really but Peggy's a big shot editor for a publishing company and Angie's been her new intern for about a week or so. 
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Marvel's Agent Carter or any of its characters, nor am I making any money from this.

"I wanted to ask your opinion on the uh, homoerotic script I placed on your desk Monday." Peggy lent her hip against her new interns desk and tried her hardest to keep it professional.

 

"The one with the lesbian vampires?" Came a distracted, mumbled answer. Peggy chuckled quietly and admired her interns diligence to work, even if she practically ignored Peggy in the process.

 

"Yes, the one with the lesbian vampires."

 

"I'm almost done I swear!" Big blue eyes finally looked up and long, beautiful fingers paused their constant tapping on the keys of her keyboard. "My Ma had _everyone_ over for a mid week lunch? Disaster I tell ya! I don't understand why she thought it was a grand idea to host during the week- Anyway, long story short have I ever told you how many siblings I have?"

 

Peggy shook her head, a loose curl tumbled in front of her eyes and Angie flicked her a bobby pin from a small pile on her cluttered desk.

 

"I have _a lot_ of siblings. I couldn't read a work of fiction with _vampires_ in it around them because then they'd try'n scare the love of Christ into me and pssh, who needs that during a weekday?"

 

Peggy tossed her head back and laughed. It would be a lie if she told you that listening to one of her interns stories _wasn't_ the best part of her day.

 

An "it's here actually," calmed Peggy down enough to become professionally serious again and take the script that was thrust into her face before her eyes got stabbed by the deadly sheets of paper.

 

"Wow." Peggy said breathlessly a moment later, studying the heavily marked script in her hands.

 

"A little over board I know but I couldn't help myself." Angie shrugged and turned back to her computer screen.

 

"You've just made my job one million times simpler, Angie, I could kiss you!"

 

"At least buy me a drink first." She said with a charming curve of her mouth and a blush that matched Peggy's nail polish leaving Peggy swallowing a lump in her throat and testing her self restraint to _not_ actually lean over and kiss her intern right in the middle of the office.

 

Before she could stop her self, Peggy blurted out a hopefully flirtatious "do you want to take an early lunch with me?"

 

Angie just laughed playfully and slapped at Peggy's thigh, still pressed up against her desk. "I still have a lot of work to do, and don't you think for one second English that just because I'm new that means you can take pity on me."

 

Nodding, ignoring the hurt pressing on her heart at Angie's brush off, Peggy pushed herself away from Angie's desk, clutching the lesbian vampire script to her chest. "Right, of course and I wasn't taking _pity_ on you. How about we have dinner-"

 

"Yo! Pegs!" Peggy's easy grin from being around Angie twisted into a scowl and Angie giggled into the palm of her hand, failing to hide her amusement.

 

"The printers jammed up again!" Jack Thompson yelled across the office. Peggy shared a look with Angie before stalking off in Thompson's direction, swearing under her breath.

 

"You're looking again Miss Carter."

 

Peggy whipped her head around so fast to glare at Jarvis that he winced sympathetically and she gloated quietly, ignoring her whiplash.

 

"I am _not_ " she hissed, stealing another glance at Angie bending over to refill the supply of paper in the bottom tray of the copier.

 

Jarvis hummed a noise that suspiciously sounded like "I told you so" but left Peggy and her pathetic crush alone. _For the moment_.

 

Sighing, Peggy dropped her head to her desk with a 'thunk'.

 

"Oh Miss Carter, I'm sure she just doesn't want to get caught up in an office relationship."

 

"That never stops Howard," she mumbled into her desk, red lipstick smudging across the wooden surface.

 

"Howard's a slut." Jarvis said plainly and Peggy snorted gracefully behind her curtain of hair. "Speaking of Howard, he gave me this-" Peggy raised her head a fraction "-to give you as an apology for the um, _incident_ last week."

 

Peggy snorted again but took the offered light blue box with fancy script on the lid. "How did Howard know these are my favorite?" She asked in disbelief, eyes fluttering close and lifting the box up to her nose to inhale deeply.

 

"I have no idea." Jarvis said, voice an octave higher then usual and rubbing his ear lobe. Peggy just glared over her box of treasures.

 

"Thank you Jarvis, that will be all." She said dismissively, opening the box and containing a childish grin at the sight before her. Peggy made a small note to herself to thank Howard for the baked goods the next time she saw him, reaching into the box and fluttering her fingers over the multiple colors of icing, deciding which one she should eat first. She selected the one in the top left corner, lemon.

 

Her mouth watered in anticipation while she peeled the little cake wrapper off and flung it in the general direction of her trash can.

 

Unable to wait any longer, Peggy shoved the entire cupcake into her mouth and chewed happily, crossing her ankles and flinging them up onto her desk. Her eyes closed again as she chewed, enjoying the rich flavors and relaxed back into her seat.

 

Effectively missing Jarvis exiting her office and Angie walking in.

 

"Peggy?"

 

Peggy's eyes snapped open. Cheeks stuffed full of cupcake, possible drool on her chin. "Angie!" She shrieked, fragments of cupcake spraying across her desk. Peggy struggled to put her legs back behind her desk, her skirt constricting her thighs all of a sudden, all the remaining grace she has vanishes as she chokes on her cupcake and tears prick the corners of her eyes, making it hard to see as she closes the box of cupcakes, squashing a few in the process.

 

Angie's staring distastefully at the fragments of cupcake, whatever she came into Peggy's office for originally was forgotten for the moment.

 

"Vanilla? Really English?" Is all she says and Peggy's covering her mouth with both hands, hiding her face and swallowing forcefully, trying not to inhale crumbs and possibly choke to death.

 

"It's lemon actually." She wheezes when her mouth isn't so full.

 

Angie rolls her eyes and suddenly bursts out laughing. Peggy joins in her at her own risk, spitting more cupcake into her hands which is kind of gross but it's not like she has any dignity left anyways. They laughed like a couple of goof balls until Peggy's stomach hurts and she has to physically turn her body away from Angie to stop.

 

"You alright boss?"

 

Peggy turned back with a grumble. "I've told you not to call me that."

 

"Yes ma'am" Angie teases.

 

It's Peggy's turn to roll her eyes. Sniffing, she dabs at the corners of her mouth with a Kleenex. "Angie?" She says professionally, like her intern hadn't just walked in on her stuffing her face. "What can I do for you?"

 

Angie smiles brightly and it's wonderful. Peggy wants to see that smile always, and be the one that put it there.

 

"You mentioned somethin' about dinner?" She offers almost shyly, moving to sit in one of the chairs in front of Peggy's desk. Peggy keeps her brown eyes firmly on Angie's blue, no matter how much her brain is screaming to steal a lingering look on the amazing set of legs crossed in front of her.

 

"D-dinner?" She stuttered. Smooth.

 

"Unless you want to sit in here and eat cupcakes all night?"

 

Peggy chuckles and picks at the nail polish on her thumb, the only sign of her nerves. "What about all the work you have to finish?"

 

"Oh that? Easy." She grinned, "already filed away and ready for your meetin' tomorrow. You're not going to get rid of me that easy English! Plus you owe me a kiss." She said with a wink that had Peggy's heart stuttering.

 

"Dinner can be arranged," Peggy marveled, and Angie jumped out of her seat in a flourish of color and a small skip in her step.

 

"I clock out at five!" Angie said happily. "You can pick me up then."

 

"Alright." Peggy replied equally happily and she grinned at Angie unprofessionally, already planning the perfect way to kiss Angie in her head.


End file.
